


I Will Not Desert You

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blood, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, spock picks a bad time to tell a pun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: "I doubt they are far behind us." Spock stated between more carefully calculated breaths of air. His eyes scrutinized the tall brush that stood no higher than his own shoulders. Far off, atop the hill, he spotted a slight rustling in the grass that did not mimic any natural movement. "I suggest we keep moving, and quickly."
"At least let my lungs catch up first, Spock." McCoy let out a cough. "I'm pretty sure I left them a few kilometers back."
"I do not believe that is a luxury we have." Spock stated. The violently moving grass he was monitoring suddenly stopped, a single long, pointed object extruding from the top. He grabbed the doctor by his sleeve, pulling him forward as they once again stepped into the blazing sun.
(I'm just gonna keep these old fics a-comin! Written in 2013 for Passioninprose, but never posted until now. Enjoy!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passioninprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passioninprose/gifts).



Lunging into the shade, the two men were bathed in a sweet, cool relief that sent a refreshing chill up their spines. Shaking off the welcome surge of cool, McCoy panted heavily and searched the towering, sun-stained grass behind them. Seeing no irregular movement, he rested one hand against the trunk of the lone tree beside him and the other on his knee as he began to carefully stifle the burning in his lungs. "Do you think we lost them?" He managed between slowly regulating breaths.

"I doubt they are far behind us." The other, taller man stated between more carefully calculated breaths of air. His eyes scrutinized the tall brush that stood no higher than his own shoulders. Far off, atop the hill, he spotted a slight rustling in the grass that did not mimic any natural movement. "I suggest we keep moving, and quickly." 

"At least let my lungs catch up first, Spock." McCoy let out a cough. "I'm pretty sure I left them a few kilometers back."

"I do not believe that is a luxury we have." Spock stated. The violently moving grass he was monitoring suddenly stopped, a single long, pointed object extruding from the top. He grabbed the doctor by his sleeve, pulling him forward as they once again stepped into the blazing sun.

"Hey! Spock!" McCoy argued, not yet wanting to leave the security of the shade. He turned his head back to the tree at a whizzing sound that came closer and ended with a collision right into the spot where the man's hand had been. Perhaps the shade was not as secure as he had thought. 

As they once again rushed into the tall brush that surrounded the tree, they heard a deep, bellowing sound that echoed above their heads. 

"What in God's name is that?" The shorter man asked, suddenly jerked forward by the other man's quickened pace. "And you can let go of my sleeve now, Spock."

The Vulcan did as requested and moved to run directly ahead of the doctor, but not out of arm's reach. "They are most likely calling to the other members of the tribe, now that they have located us."

"Oh, great," The other man panted as they ran. "They're calling for backup."

"That is what I stated."

McCoy was able to roll his eyes as they rushed from the grass directly into an empty, barren area. The Vulcan suddenly stopped in front of him, causing the doctor to nearly run him over. "Give a little warning next time, would ya'?" He huffed between labored breaths. 

"It appears we are surrounded." Spock commented, noting the various rustling in the grass from multiple directions. Looking around, the Vulcan noted the ravine's edge to their right, dropping down approximately sixty meters to a large river below. If Spock was correct, this river met with another not too far downstream that led directly back to the tribe's camp. Not the best option.

McCoy walked up beside Spock and looked down to the river. "You must be crazy if you're considering us jumping down there." The doctor commented, making a face as the Vulcan eyed the long drop. "How about more shade?"

"If I recall, the luxury of shade was not worth the endeavor, unless you are willing to chance the temporary immobility of your hand." 

"Not exactly on my wish list."

"Nor mine. The river's flow would take us back to their camp, therefore the path through the river would not be beneficial to our purpose of eluding them." Spock turned to face the grass, searching for and calculating their other options. There we're currently five enemies surrounding them: the original one who was chasing them down from their left, one off farther to their immediate right, and three in the center, two of which were closer than the others.

"Glad that that's ruled out." McCoy paused, looking around them and anxiously trying to find some sort of route for escape. "Can't we, I don't know, hide in the grass?"

"These people are accustomed to hunting and living in these lands. I surmise they would locate us sooner than we could locate them, in that circumstance." Carefully calculating each enemy's path, Spock noted a potential opening for their escape.

"Okay, how about we charge at just one of them, and then you can overpower them and we take off from there?"

"That is indeed one of the options." 

"Then what are we standing around for?"

"The most opportune timing. I was under the impression that your profession required you to have  _ patients _ , doctor.  _ Without any, you would have no work _ ."

McCoy blinked. "Wait, wh-"

"Ready yourself." Spock spoke as the two close enemies stopped to identify one another. "Now!" Spock sprinted off to the right, McCoy in tow as they approached their singular enemy, who must have anticipated their actions as he was already stopped and immediately ready to fight. The enemy hacked at them fiercely with a broad, hooked metal instrument, no doubt originally intended for harvesting rather than battle. Spock just barely dodged each slash, the last one able to slice through his uniform and leave a small streak of green across his upper arm. 

As the enemy prepared to attack again, Spock caught the man's wrist and twisted, forcing the hand to release the weapon. The man kicked at Spock's gut, forcing the Vulcan to release the hold and stumble slightly backwards. McCoy rushed forward to steady the Vulcan as their enemy quickly pulled out an additional, somewhat smaller, metal weapon with a curved, forked end. Another device not originally intended for battle, Spock noted. This time, Spock attacked first, rushing at the man and kicking the large, hooked weapon over to McCoy. The enemy kicked at Spock again, this time able to force the Vulcan down on his back with a great deal of strength; Pinning the Vulcan down with one immensely strong foothold, the man brought up his arm to attack the Vulcan again.

"Spock!" McCoy exclaimed, rushing in and managing to block the attack with the hooked weapon from before. He held off the attack, barely, with both hands on the weapon-one on the handle and one on the blade that was slowly digging into his left hand. "Anytime would be nice!" He grunted before Spock pushed the boot on his chest upwards and squirmed out from under the enemy's hold. With Spock gone from under the man's boot, the man lurched forward towards McCoy and forced him to his knees, the forked weapon nearing his face. Just enough for McCoy to see the barely noticeable wet substance on it's ends. The enemy saw the opening and forced down another swing of his weapon at McCoy. Spock quickly pulled the doctor backwards, however unable to fully clear McCoy of the attack. The doctor let out a grunt of pain at the slashes on his left thigh, biting down on his lower lip to stifle the full force of his exclaims. The enemy lunged at them, Spock barely avoiding another swing with the weapon. "Spock!" McCoy grunted through clenched teeth, starting to feel a cold numbing seep into his nerves. "The weapon's poisoned!" He exclaimed, forcing himself to his feet, his injured leg starting to burn. Spock carefully dodged another swing, thankful their enemy's aim was not as great a feat as his strength. Hearing calls of the others close by, the Vulcan quickly bent down and took up a fistful of sand, throwing it in their enemy's eyes. After hitting its mark, Spock once again grabbed McCoy by the sleeve and pulled him quickly through the brush and away from their enemies. While they were not able to overpower them, they were at least able to get by without encountering more trouble. 

They ran for about a minute along the cliff's edge before McCoy began to slow, Spock still pulling him along, only harder now. "Spock..." McCoy called in between breaths. "Spock, stop."

"We cannot stop, Doctor. The enemy will overtake us." Spock commented, noticeably tightening his grip on McCoy's sleeve. They could hear the calls of their enemies not too far behind them.

"Spock, I can't..." McCoy's breathing became more haggard, soon transitioning into heavy gasps for breath. The excessive running was making the poison surge faster through his system. "I can't-" McCoy stumbled, falling forward onto the ground and consequently bringing Spock down with him. The Vulcan quickly regained himself and got to his knees, moving to face McCoy as he still held onto the doctor's sleeve, refusing to let go. 

McCoy forced himself onto his back, but did not attempt to get up. "Spock... poison." McCoy managed, motioning to his leg as his chest rose and fell heavily while tried to regain his breath. "I can't... feel my legs, Spock." The Vulcan lifted McCoy's upper body so that he was sitting up. The doctor let out a few harsh coughs at the sudden movement. He could hear the enemies getting closer. "You gotta go. You can make it out of here." He said, staring up at Spock with pleading eyes. 

"Doctor, I will not-"

"Dammit, Spock, you have to go!" He yelled, turning his angered gaze at the Vulcan. He expected to be met with an entirely Vulcan mask, or a hint of exhaustion, at most. What he did not expect was to find the same gaze he saw on Sarpeidon not more than a few months ago. Though perhaps, this time, there was something more there too. 

"Leonard," Spock began, moving his hand from the doctor's sleeve and down to encircle the man's wrist. "as I have stated before: We go together, or not at all."

"...You have to."

"Leonard, I will not desert you."

McCoy's gaze turned back to his legs. "...I can't walk. And my hands are starting to numb too."

"Then I will assist you." Spock stated simply, as if it was the blatantly obvious choice. He pulled McCoy's arm over his shoulder and pulled him to stand up, McCoy just barely able to position his legs to stand. 

McCoy wanted to yell. He wanted to yell and scream at the Vulcan for his foolishness and how utterly illogical this was and how he really should just leave him there, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to do it. They've been there before, and they've come through. Maybe, just maybe, they'll both pull through this time too. Spock gave him that hope.

And the enemies that now visibly rushed toward them were threatening to take that hope away.

Spock stepped backwards with McCoy, craning his head to their left a few feet, over the edge of the cliff.

McCoy noticed his line of sight and quickly spoke. "Spock, don't you dare."

"My apologies, doctor." 

"I can't swim by myself."

"I have no intention of allowing you to swim alone." Spock said as he took a few steps back with McCoy. "At the very least, the water should be cool." 

"Great." McCoy lined up his legs best he could with Spock's and, when Spock started, he shifted his weight as they dropped from the cliff towards the rushing water below. 

 


End file.
